dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Wendy!
Super Wendy! is a five-minute live-action sitcom. It centers around a girl named Wendy who has a lot of adventures in New York City. The show consists of two seasons. Cast * Caitlyn Taylor Love as Wendy Taylor * Zoey Deutch as Lexi Kent * Logan Miller as Andrew Sanders * Skyler Samuels as Sandy Wilson * Alyson Stoner as Jenny Flynn * Doc Shaw as Danny Simpson Episode Guide Season 1 01. Wendy in New York Airdate: January 4, 2008 Plot: Wendy moves to New York City and gains a friend in Lexi while also developing a crush on Andrew. Absent: Skyler Samuels as Sandy Wilson and Doc Shaw as Danny Simpson Guest Stars: Christine Taylor as Jane Taylor, Michael Hitchcock as William Taylor 02. New Enemy Airdate: January 11, 2008 Plot: Wendy starts to attend the school in her new hometown, New York City. There, she gains a rival in a school diva, Sandy. Absent: Alyson Stoner as Jenny Flynn Guest Stars: Hayley Chase as Maddie Jensen, Aaron Albert as Charlie Clarke 03. School Dance Airdate: January 25, 2008 Plot: Wendy and Sandy fight over who will invite Andrew for the upcoming school dance. 04. Family Portrait Airdate: February 1, 2008 Plot: Wendy's family decides to take a new family picture. Absent: Logan Miller as Andrew Sanders, Skyler Samuels as Sandy Wilson, Alyson Stoner as Jenny Flynn and Doc Shaw as Danny Simpson Guest Stars: Christine Taylor as Jane Taylor, Michael Hitchcock as William Taylor 05. The Election Story Airdate: February 8, 2008 Plot: Wendy, Sandy and Jenny run for the school president. Wendy wins. Guest Star: Aaron Albert as Charlie Clarke 06. The Best Biker Airdate: February 22, 2008 Plot: Andrew and Danny fight over that who's the school's best biker and Wendy decides to organize a competition. Andrew is the best biker. Absent: Skyler Samuels as Sandy Wilson and Alyson Stoner as Jenny Flynn 07. I Lost My BFF Airdate: March 7, 2008 Plot: Lexi is Wendy's best friend since they met. However, they start to fight. In the end, they make up. Absent: Doc Shaw as Danny Simpson Guest Star: Christine Taylor as Jane Taylor 08. Sleepwalker Airdate: March 21, 2008 Plot: Wendy starts to sleepwalk and walks in sleep around the city, right to Sandy's house. Absent: Alyson Stoner as Jenny Flynn and Doc Shaw as Danny Simpson Guest Star: Michael Hitchcock as William Taylor 09. A Tutor Airdate: April 4, 2008 Plot: Maddie asks Wendy to tutor her for the upcoming biology test. Absent: Doc Shaw as Danny Simpson Guest Star: Hayley Chase as Maddie Jensen 10. Sick Daze Airdate: April 18, 2008 Plot: Wendy catches a cold and has to stay at home for a week. Guest Stars: Christine Taylor as Jane Taylor, Michael Hitchcock as William Taylor 11. Let's Dance Airdate: May 9, 2008 Plot: The TV show titled "Dance School" will be set in Wendy's school. Wendy and Andrew try to practice their dance moves to win. Guest Stars: Hayley Chase as Maddie Jensen, Aaron Albert as Charlie Clarke 12. Morning-Mania! Airdate: June 20, 2008 Plot: Wendy oversleeps and has 10 minutes to prepare for the day and eat breakfast. Absent: Skyler Samuels as Sandy Wilson Guest Star: Christine Taylor as Jane Taylor 13. Pool Party Airdate: July 4, 2008 Plot: Sandy organizes a pool party and Wendy's not invited. Wendy desperately tries to get to the party. Guest Stars: Hayley Chase as Maddie Jensen, Aaron Albert as Charlie Clarke 14. Fish's Death Airdate: July 18, 2008 Plot: Wendy's fish, Pluto, has died. Wendy is upset, but Lexi tells her that she still has the family and friends. 15. Valentine's Day Airdate: August 8, 2008 Plot: Wendy tries to give Andrew a Valentine gift, but is too shy to give it. Lexi tries to comfort her. Guest Star: Hayley Chase as Maddie Jensen